


Of Robo-Dicks

by portbleck



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, pet play (i guess), weird dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portbleck/pseuds/portbleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to terms with being cut in half. (this is pure porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once again, Obi-Wan Kenobi’s circulation was being cut off at his jugular. The pressure of the clawed fingers were making him light and heavy headed all at once, whilst the hands applied such a strong grip that he began to feel his trachea take the effects too.

Once again, Darth Maul felt the pair of dainty, yet callused hands lose their fervor in their scrambling against his horns and forehead, scratching their way to a more permanent position, holding his skull at the temples when the two blue eyes fluttered open and stared a strained little glare.

Obi-Wan thrust his hips ineffectually for relief but was only met by a throaty growl that had Maul releasing Obi-Wan’s throat in order to snake one hand down the length of the Jedi’s robes. 

His breath was exhaled raggedly as his Adam’s apple bobbed in relief against the thumb still pressed there. The hand that wasn't bracketing his neck was sliding underneath the layers of his robes. Maul’s movements were frantic in their exploration, the smooth flesh was warm and responsive underneath his touch and Maul couldn't help but wonder what this would have felt like.

As an apprentice, he’d been starved of physical touch and when he reached maturity he’d had no interest in this sort of pleasure. How maddening it was that when he wanted to, needed to, express his desire he couldn't. His bitterness was emphasized by another pathetic little thrust into his cupped palm. How dare he have what Maul could not.

Then again, Kenobi seemed to be losing himself in his own pleasure; he was weak. It was a sight to see that this Jedi Master could come undone by his efforts, drowning in Maul’s clawing intimacy. He slid Obi-Wan’s cock from his grip, trailing around to finger at the crease of his perineum before grabbing a handful of muscular thigh and hoisting the Jedi to grip his legs around metallic hips.

“Maul?” Kenobi queried with a shaky voice.

Maul didn't respond, except with another of his rumbling growls. He was glad of the Jedi’s cooperation in attempts, enjoying the uncertainty of the man who’d taken this pleasure from him. 

With a thrust of his hips, he pinned the Master to the wall in a parody of sex and returned his hands to Kenobi’s cock, this time gripping it tightly and stroking with a rough, unrelenting hand.

The sensation of solid flesh melting into warming metal at the abdomen was clinical and invasive against Obi-Wan’s groin. It scratched as blunted metal does and radiated heat as living tissue does. Obi Wan did not like it, but his dick clearly didn't share his same tastes.

“Having fun, Kenobi?”

There was a huff of part laugher, part keening in response.

Obi-Wan then felt the Sith lean down and in, crushing his body even more into the wall, the following bite at his juncture of his neck and shoulder being accompanied by a thumb on his jaw to fix his head in place.

Each shuddering moan became more broken as Maul’s bites traced down to Kenobi’s collarbone, the wet pinches of skin complementing each pump on his dick. Maul maintained a quick pace of grinding his new prosthetics against the Jedi’s hips and began thumbing the head deliberately, each tense of the already weak thighs indicating just how close he was to climax.

The rapid build of orgasm was overtaking Obi-Wan, he could hardly do much else but hold on as the pace was set and controlled by the Sith. He was controlling every metallic scrape against his inner-thighs and balls, every raw slide of skin encircling his cock, even every twist and jerk of his head as Maul vied for access to his bruised neck. He was so hungry for this control over Obi-Wan, it was predatory and voyeuristic and Obi-Wan couldn't give any of it back; trapped like prey against the unrelenting metal panelling Maul had thrown them on to.

Pinching the Jedi’s chin to sharply tilt his jaw up, Maul set his sights on the column of Kenobi’s throat before nipping at it with his weathered front teeth, causing a hiss and even more thrashing underneath him. 

Now he had him.

Maul quickened the pace of his fist, going for a harsh, quick release rather than a slow and teasing one. 

It was so good to watch that calm face scrunch up in pleasure and to hear that running mantra of his own name gasped high and whining on those lips. Then, he hit plateau and let out a choked off moan that accompanied a seizing of all those taunt muscles and a spurt of cum into his palm. 

Taking Maul’s transfixed stillness to be a sign of mental completion, Obi-Wan released his legs clenched tight around the robotic abdomen, but found himself still pressed to the wall, legs open wider now they weren't locked together.

“Maul… Let me down.”

Instead of complying, Maul braced his hand around Obi-Wan’s waist and held him there, canting his hips up in order to trail cum-coated fingers to the tight ring of muscle below his balls.

“D-don't try it, I’m too sensitive.”

Another interested little chuckle was heard before Maul slid one finger to the knuckle and pressed searchingly upwards.

“Fuck-“

His exclamation was cut off by Maul pressing his lips keenly to Obi-Wan’s, producing a broken moan. Tilting his body up so that his spine was awkwardly curved, Obi-Wan’s hardening cock slotted between Maul’s pecs, leaving a smear of pre-cum.

Maul toyed with him there for several more moments, coaxing more sharp breaths until Obi-Wan let out a quiet noise signaling his second climax. 

With surprising gentleness, Maul placed one spent Kenobi on the floor leaning up against the wall. 

With tired and hooded eyes, Obi-Wan brought his gaze up to the Zabrak and asked:

“Will you have a more comprehensive set of prosthetics the next time we meet?”

At the deliberate flick of gaze to his crotch, Maul smiled.

“We shall see, Kenobi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some vague descriptions of surgery at the start

Needless to say, asking for a synthetic penis from Death Watch’s surgeon was an exercise in humility.

It would have been easy enough to build a dildo into the paneling of his pelvis, but Maul, as bashful as any Sith Lord could actually be, asked the doctor how easy it would be to induce a capacity for pleasurable sensation.

As amusing as a shy Darth Maul was, his formidability out weighed the comedic value of the situation and influenced the surgeon’s decision to answer quickly and respectfully that: yes, it was possible to send electrical impulses up implanted nerve endings that mimicked that of physical touch and arousal. Also, the opportunity to figure out just how Maul’s organs even functioned, having been first self-salvaged, then magically enhanced was one that he couldn't pass up.

After some investigating in Maul’s patchwork of robotics and innards, it was determined that an additional groin piece would have to be added to conceal it, since there was no room in the original set of prosthetics.

Maul refused to be put under for the actual surgery, much to the chagrin of person who’d perform it. It was worrying that he’d be performing an invasive and painful operation on a powerful force-user who could easily kill him if dissatisfied. Luckily, the Sith’s frustrated nervousness melted into almost calm when the doctor rooted around inside his abdomen, connecting the assembled pieces to his legs and wiring nerves to his vertebrae. For this, the patient employed some force trick that kept him completely still even while lucid and experiencing pain.

Lastly, the circuit was completed with a switch and a wire into the circuitry of Maul’s legs. 

“Alright, you should be about done, Lord Maul,” said the surgeon, concluding the surgery, “when you feel like using it, flip this switch and it'll start to work.”

The switch was placed on his inner thigh, and Maul gave a light glare as it was manually indicated to him.

With stiff limbs, Maul sat up and swung his legs off the operating table. 

With a curt nod in the direction of the Doctor, he left the medical tent.

And with a determined gait, he sped back to his own bunk to set to work acquainting himself with his new endowment.

Shirking off his shorts, Maul knew he’d be shipping out to corral an offshoot of the Black Sun into his own syndicate soon, and resolved to make this quick.

His legs were spread so each rested firmly on the ground as he reached under cool metal to flip the switch on his thigh. 

Immediately he felt his body extend as he became aware of once again having a dick, the mechanism hissing and clicking until the pale silicone appeared from within his pelvis.

The sudden sense of proprioception was strange, especially since the rest of his missing parts weren't being sensed and he got the chill of phantom limb running up his legs. The weight of erogenous pleasure Maul experienced when he actually took the supple weight of machinery into his hand was heightened by the lack of sensation anywhere else.

He released a staggered breath at the feel of his own hand, this wave of heightened sensory perception was shamefully overpowering. The increased whirring indicated production of lubrication, which was starting to bead at the tip.

He’d need to train his stamina before he saw Kenobi again, because it was frankly embarrassing that he was this responsive.

Along with the lubrication, the cock had grown in size, similar to a natural erection, though it remained as rigid as it was before. Having tempted a firmer hold on it, it seemed to Maul to have a solid core, wrapped in softer silicone. 

Maul had ignored much of the technobabble in order to focus on more important things, like his plans concerning Death Watch and keeping calm for the operation, so other than the desired size and width he'd grunted at the surgeon, how the thing worked was new to him. Though later he'd of course take it apart to make sure nothing was amiss in the circuitry either by sabotage or mistake, but he put enough faith in the fear he instilled to postpone investigation in favour of exploration.

Gasps that were softer than Maul was prepared to admit fell from his lips as he spread the artificial lubrication across the silicone with a thumb, the other fingers gripping the underside of his shaft.

He found that he could only touch himself lightly, because any harder than that and he'd be overstimulated. As much as he wanted to, he knew that the bruising pace he wished to set wouldn't do anything for his stamina.

So instead he resigned to lightly ghosting across the shaft with delicate finger tips that provided just that amount of stimulation needed to get him off.

Another tug and Maul let his his head fall back with a groan, lamenting that he'd not removed his shirt which was constricting his feverishly rising chest.

One hand dipped inside the deep cut of the cloth to his nipple, which he twisted in tandem along with the teasing strokes he was giving himself. Each sharp caress on his chest executed the slow build of his masturbation.

The tides of his pleasure kept climbing, as his control and determination burned away, all that was left was raw need; clawing at his lungs and making it hard to breathe, raking down his stomach and smothering him in hot sensation.

With a roar, he doubled over and came into his fist, muscles tensing and heart pounding as the wash of completion overcame him whilst his torso and head crashed on to the bunk.

The thought of what that would be like with Kenobi flitted across his mind, and he winced at the spike of arousal that his cock attempted to reflect, before reaching down to turn that response off at his thigh. He was sated and needed to be ready for flight in five minutes so it was best not to continue that particular thought.

It crossed him that this may have been a mistake, making himself weak to this kind of physical need. However, as long as he trained himself to control the need before confronting anyone likely to use it against him, he would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

The mission had proved more complicated than Maul and Savage had been counting on, the offshoot of the crime organisation had gone to the Republic with news regarding the Black Sun’s hostile takeover. They'd put up somewhat of a fight but were easily cut down by the Sith brothers before each party could meet at the rendezvous point. Now the only issue was getting rid of the evidence so that the affair could be chalked up as a no-show by whoever the mobsters thought to sell the information to.

That was until the charges set to explode upon the deaths of the Falleen caused the warehouse to come crashing down around their ears.

They'd be needing a slightly bigger clean up crew if the Republic were to come sniffing at the specified time.

Maul himself had been caught in the blast in the cavernous main hall, along with a few Pykes flitting along the outskirts of the room, all of which appeared to be dead. With a reaching tendril of the force, Maul felt the rhythmic thrum of Savage’s presence along their master-apprentice bond and let his head clatter to the rubble under him in tired relief.

He had bruised ribs and some thin rebar supports shallowly puncturing his skin, but nothing that couldn't be walked off.

Once he was sure that no arteries had been stabbed, Maul extracted each piece of wire from his skin and threw it to the side, before lifting himself up with a grunt and staggering to the doorway.

Upon approaching the corridor, Maul began to hear the hurried clack of approaching boots on concrete.

The charred hilt of his old lightsaber found it's way into his palm as determined steps echoed closer, rounding the corner with as aggressive a position as his health would let him whilst still assessing the newcomer.

At the spark of lightsaber on lightsaber, searching eyes on questioning ones, Maul pressed his body closer to the clash to intimidate the Jedi on instinct.

“Maul?”

The familiar lilt of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice had Darth Maul pulling back, tense and ready for physical parry or verbal fight. 

“Kenobi.”

With the hiss that dulled the hum of blue light, the General turned his saber off but didn't return it to his belt, standing tense but not as low and defensive as Maul was.

“I was assigned the investigation here, but I don't suppose you could know anything about all this?” He said after a long pause, sarcasm bleeding into his question.

With a biting smile Maul shook his head to confirm that of course he knew what was going on, but there was no way Kenobi could ever wring useful information out of him.

As his careful stance began to relax, Obi-Wan noticed that Maul’s didn't, still leaning low and breathing roughly.

“You're injured.” He realised vocally.

“How observant.” Maul ground out, letting their banter replace fears that Obi-Wan would take advantage of his weakness and take him in to the Jedi temple.

Obi-Wan’s face crinkled in annoyed pity; a look ill suited to his features in Maul’s opinion, especially when directed at him. However, he may need to prey upon that pity were he to conceal the involvement of the Pykes and Death Watch.

Just as Kenobi was about to open his mouth to offer help, Maul feigned collapse against the doorway he’d just come from, dislodging some rubble with the force to block the entrance but making it seem like part of the structural problems of the newly exploded warehouse.

His efforts were a little overzealous though, as several bits of ceiling landed on top of both Maul and Obi-Wan, sending the Jedi sprawling into the Sith’s lap.

With a wince, Obi-Wan propped himself up on his palms, craning over Maul in irritation rather than pain.

“I suggest we get out of here as soon as we can.”

Glad the diversion had worked, Maul nodded and drew up to sit at the same time as Kenobi kneeled upright. Maul released a cringing sigh at the pleasure that shot through him from the friction.

Just as surprised at the noise as Kenobi was, both looked down to see the pale mechanical cock jutting out from the top of his shorts.

Somehow the switch must have been nudged in the collision, and the sting of his wounds had distorted his bodily awareness.

Adjusting his hips so they slid against Maul, Obi-Wan let out a tentative, amused breath.

“Well… that's new.”

Maul turn to the side and coughed awkwardly.

“Yes, I took your advice on looking into prosthetics.”

An assenting little hum came from Obi-Wan, who was still peering down at him curiously as Maul’s eyes glanced down the corridor, deliberately avoiding looking at the lap full of inquisitively predatory Jedi Master.

“I'd be interested to see how it works.”

With this comment, Obi-Wan ran a nail down the teeth of his fly teasingly.

“Are you sure that’s wise, given our position?” Maul attempted to keep the breathy tone out of his voice, steeling himself to get ready to take control.

“I’ll live.”

And with that Kenobi craned his head to blow cool air across the tip.

Synthetic nerves danced under motion that should have been far too light to pick up, Maul’s back reflexively hunching inwards when he felt the zip slide down and the brush of Obi-Wan’s knuckles against his cock.

“A little sensitive I see…”

A half-hearted growl left him, condemning the commentary, which turned into a startled gasp when he felt Kenobi’s fist curl loosely around his shaft, mouth thinning to a smile at the response.

“Enjoying yourself, Maul?” He asked, mimicking Maul’s own deep, slow tone.

Maul’s hands sprung up in frustration, one clutching hard at the nape of the Jedi’s neck and the other clenching around the curled fist on his cock.

Obi-Wan’s eyes sharpened in their intensity as he threw off Maul’s grip and began to withdraw, which had the Zabrak scrambling after him, only to have his hips be pinned down by gloved hands that moved to slide the shorts down metal thighs as all of Obi-Wan’s upper body weighed down on his legs.

The silicone came to rest on his beard and he reached one calming hand up the taunt strip of skin under the thin shirt before taking the tip between his lips. Maul tried and failed to keep his breathing under control as he watched sparkling eyes hold his gaze for a time, then fluttering closed demurely and taking more into his mouth.

He tried to retain control, he really did, but each inch that was swallowed down caused his hips to rock more into the warmth and each moan to become more guttural. Just as he felt the scratch of beard reach the sliver of receptors at the join to his pelvis, Obi-Wan drew sharply up and laved his tongue against the tip, tasting the lubricant coming from it, before letting his head dip halfway down the shaft.

The maddening fluidity of Kenobi's motions was all at once appealing and frustrating, sexual tension bleeding into his hold on the finely haired nape, fingers spasming to hold higher and harder in his hair. 

As his tongue dragged flat against underside of the dick, a second clawed hand came to fist in his mussed hair, cradling against the top of his skull and forcing him to take more into his mouth. The slow, practised rhythm fell into thrusts that made his throat flutter and strain. Pervading moans grew in volume and length, which had become strung out and animalistic.

His rough treatment of Kenobi was getting him brushes of teeth that added just the edge Maul needed to get off, drawing in air between his teeth and throwing his head back in pleasure when he felt clipped nails dig into his back, fucking into Obi-Wan’s mouth harder. Teases of tongue made him whine embarrassingly, or it would have been embarrassing if he wasn't so wrapped up in the feeling those lips and that mouth and that hint of beard.

A low dull roar reverberated through his chest when he came, the lifting of his hips off the floor allowed Obi-Wan time enough to pull off, but not enough time to avoid the smatter of transparent cum that streaked from the corner of his mouth to his cheek.

Cheeks tinged pink from exertion, Obi-Wan drew up to sit shakily on his haunches, disentangling a hand from around Maul to support himself with. With his other hand, he reached a thumb to wipe what he could of the artificial ejaculate out of his beard. 

“I'm not sure how helpful that was at healing your pain.” Obi-Wan muttered distractedly as began to straighten out his robes, which thankfully had no cum on them. 

“You're not a healer, I wouldn't tire yourself worrying about my wounds.”

“It's not that, I just don't want you to die before we reach Couruscant for questioning.”

As soon as the words had left Obi-Wan’s lips, Maul found himself flipped over and pinned against the wall, though he succeed in flipping the switch on his thigh off so that the hand that followed it down was pinched by the mechanism of his pelvic panel. Using this momentary withdrawal, Maul wrenched out of Kenobi’s grasp and used the butt of his lightsaber to strike a glancing blow across the side of his head.

After slipping quickly out of his shorts, Maul sprinted for the exit, fast enough to escape from the Jedi but slow enough to ensure he’d be followed out.

“BROTHER!” He rang out, alerting a Savage who’d been dumping Pykes off the pier that they were leaving now.

He barely heard the noise of compliance over the sound of his legs’ pistons working rapidly and the slap of metal on stone.

Just as he reached the ship, he turned to watch Kenobi, concealed, consider whether to follow Maul or stay to look for clues.

It was then that he sped to the cockpit to get Savage to take off and leave a perfect trail for Obi-Wan to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, this took me a while and it's not great but I hope it's enjoyable

The evidence had been destroyed by a secondary crew consisting of members of the Black Sun that Maul had contacted upon leaving the planet whilst Obi-Wan made attempts to follow him and his brother. He was succeeding in keeping up with their pace, of course; Maul never assumed he’s be able to outrun the Jedi General, but that was a part of the plan. 

Luring the Jedi to a secluded, backwater planet would allow him time to plant some menial piece of criminal activity when he landed to throw the Order off of his trail and whilst he did so, he would continue this game with Kenobi to ensure that his own involvement, downplayed enough not to arouse noteworthy concern from the Jedi, would go unreported for fear of investigation into what exactly he’d been doing when chasing the Sith.

Savage had concurred that it was a good plan, but he was clearly still confused at why exactly he’d begun this dance with Obi-Wan in the first place. 

Unfortunately and somewhat worryingly, Maul couldn't place his finger on it himself, much less express it to his brother.

So he grumbled something about how Savage shouldn’t question his Master whilst waving his hand dismissively. An exasperated expression played about on his apprentice’s face before he started to concentrate on flying again, as Obi-Wan’s commandeered supply ship blipped out of yet another jump to light speed. 

They’d headed for a pitstop planet with its population centered in one dense heap around the main city and begun to enter into the atmosphere just as Kenobi’s ship locked onto them. Good; they’d have several minutes to throw him off their trail for just about long enough.

Savage touched down of the rocky surface just as Maul put his last efforts into tinkering with the motivator. Normally, this would be the part of the plan in which he’d leave this ship as a decoy and allow whoever was following him to traipse around each cantina looking for the Sith brothers, whilst they escaped off-world. However, he knew he’d be coming back for this ship, as he was angling for yet another confrontation.

The ramp descended from the craft and with a nod to each other, Savage and Maul went their separate ways. Tracking Savage with keen eyes, his brother watched him wind his way through the markets to the shops and down into the cavernous stretch of underground stalls selling more eclectic and illegal goods such as specialist blasters and explosives. Savage would be masked by both the weapons not being suited to either of their tastes and mental shielding enhanced by training from his master.

Maul on the other hand would intentionally leave whispers of his force presence woven through the winding streets that went from cantina to cantina until arriving at one full to the brim with bounty hunters.

He submitted a bounty to the board detailing the men he’d killed at the warehouse and a suitable reward, claiming it before the other bounty hunters were notified. Then he hacked into the bounty listing on the holonet to set the date earlier, to make it this elaborate alibi check out. It was child’s play really.

Amongst the various scoundrels, another dark hooded figure hardly stood out, even with the thunk of metal feet echoing underneath him.

“You will give me a room.” Maul instructed, waving his hand minutely at the barkeep furthest from the others, who were all busily and impatiently serving customers in different states of sobriety.

This one was a Rodian who’d looked like she’d been at the bottle herself and was easy to use such a mind trick on. 

“I will give you a room.” She parroted, handing him a key card before vaulting over the counter to show him where it was. As she did so, he grabbed a bottle of liquor from by her hip, placing his other hand on her waist to appear to be helping her down.

Assessing glances through calm, scanning eyes followed him to the corridors leading to a series of small rooms with locked and ajar doors. The ones downstairs contained single beds with medical equipment scattered around beside them, presumably for bounties gone wrong. The ones upstairs had a smattering of worn furniture and red walls that swallowed up dim lighting.

Blinking out of her force induced obedience, the young Rodian gave him a cursory nod and went back to her job.

Placing the liquor on the coffee table, Maul made his way to the cabinets to see if he could scour up some glasses. Choosing the ones that looked like they'd been washed most recently, he let each translucent cup rest on the table, before deciding to pour himself a neat tumbler full to warm himself as he orchestrated the chase that Kenobi would likely be starting right now.

Time passed by slowly, he’d forgotten how meticulous the Jedi was when collecting evidence. It seemed that whilst their little race across a the galaxy was frantic, sensing a trace of Maul still on the planet had made it so he could take his time in gather information.

Feeling Obi-Wan’s barely quietened fervor to find him through each small interaction through the force made Maul restless and excited, so he reached a hand down between his long robes that hid his bare lower body and flipped the switch on his thigh upon realizing that this excitement was arousal. 

That was where Kenobi found him, cloak thrown over the back of the armchair in haste, one leg jutting out perpendicular to his other for more access, calm breaths coming with each languid stroke of his cock.

From the look in his eye, the Jedi had been expecting nothing less, clicking the previously unlocked door behind him as he came to lean back on it, arms crossing as he surveyed the Sith.

“So you're a bounty hunter now?”

“On occasion.”

“And that monstrous companion of yours?”

“My _apprentice_ aids me as part of his teaching, yes.”

With a quiet nod, Obi-Wan drew off his Jedi cloak and loosened his tabard and belt, before coming to sit on the chair across from Maul. Taking the other glass, he poured himself a drink and topped up Maul’s.

Over the wash ringed rim of the tumbler, calculating but hungry eyes raked over his disheveled appearance, resting on Maul’s loose grip around his cock as the whirring of his legs became strained and overactive.

“Then I suppose now I have the details of what happened, all that remains is for me to take you to the council for questioning.”

Maul hummed in mock agreement, then spread hips legs wider; inviting Obi-Wan in as the Jedi drew up and came to stand in front of him.

Tucking a forefinger underneath the belt that clinched the robes together, Maul pulled him closer between his spread legs.

“Come then, Jedi, claim me.”

The amused smile playing about Kenobi’s lips turned famished and he efficiently stripped off his trousers and boots, only managing to undo his robes down the middle before there were two clawed hands on his ass, pulling him into Maul’s lap.

With one hand marking out patterns over Obi-Wan’s hip and waist, Maul’s other called some lubricant into his palm to slick up the Jedi for entry. Obi-Wan arched further into the Sith’s body, pressing closed mouth kisses on blank ink and waiting for a quiet moan before yanking the lube out of Maul’s hand a flicking the cap open to prepare himself.

Each breath Obi-Wan took Maul could feel against his shoulder, leaning over him on his knees as he heard the squeeze of the bottle and felt the Jedi tense when he knew he was circling his own hole with a finger. The quivers of his hard stomach could be felt by Maul as he pressed his palm to it, long fingers splaying out around the base of Kenobi’s cock.

One finger teased entry and two hooked upwards to loosen his muscles, letting out a weary chuckle as the attention on his dick worked in tandem with the light burn of penetration. As his thighs tightened he felt the cool metal of Maul’s legs and the firm silicone of his cock brushing up against him. 

Maul himself shifted more towards the edge of the chair and allowed Obi-Wan to sit in his lap, legs hooking around his back. From above him, Kenobi looked overeager and needy, particularly when he ran his tongue along a nipple in a broad, teasing swipe.

The Jedi let loose a rare growl clawed his way down to Maul’s cock, grabbing it roughly and sinking onto it without preamble.

His boldness was shocking. What was even more shocking was the way the tight heat clenched around the head of his dick and ripped a surprised gasp from him.

Inch by inch, his cock was sunk into smug Jedi Master, who was impressively unrelenting in his assault on Maul’s crude artificial nerves. Only after Obi-Wan had taken it all in did he begin to tilt his hips and arch his back; every fractional difference in angle and tightness affecting him. 

As the pleasure came wave after wave, Maul steeled himself to regain control. He concentrated on bodily feeling other than the feeling shooting up his spine. He brushed his hands to hold onto sharp hipbones and dug his thumbs in hard, he leaned further into the rough embrace to feel burning skin on that which was slick with sweat. His cheeks were sensitive with the rub of coarse robes that still wrapped up Kenobi’s arms which rested on his shoulders, whilst exposing Obi-Wan’s clavicle to sink his teeth into.

Now both worked their hips together, Maul rocking up into the heat to hit Obi-Wan’s prostate as he rose and fell onto his cock with twists of his strong hips.

Whilst Maul continued to suck and nip at his exposed collar, Obi-Wan’s fingers skated over and between the zabrak’s horns. Each display of tactility enticed grinding thrusts from both of them, losing some of the control they'd had before.

“The way you feel…” Trailed off Maul, groaning into the human’s shoulder as he did so, taking in as much of Obi-Wan as he could as they fucked.

He could only nod into Maul’s temple and pound his ass down onto the shaft, unable to contribute anything but shivers as he felt a hand come to jack him off.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan was craning further into the embrace, clung around Maul’s shoulders and hips, canting them in rhythm with the quick strokes rather than the sharp thrusts underneath him.

Some babbling curses and cries of Maul’s name signaled Obi-Wan’s climax. And the vice-like hold of muscle around his cock caused Maul’s own. 

Cum stained fingers landed on the equally stained arm of the chair by his side and the pair pulled away from their coiled intimacy, to catch their breath. Despite not being the most vigorous of their exploits, both men were equally worn and emotionally, if not physically, exhausted.

Pulling off the Sith let loose a grunt from Obi-Wan as he stumbled over to and against the unused double bed, taking his drink with him.

Maul joined him in the drink, slamming the dregs of his glass down and using the force to reach out for a top up. 

“I suspect that was the most enjoyable way to break your Jedi Code.”

“Believe it or not, the Code gives no guidelines pertaining to bedding Sith Lords. I shall have to consult Master Yoda about its revision upon my return.” Obi-Wan replied, attempting to mask the mirth in his voice.

“ _Don’t_ ruin the mood,” Maul rumbled darkly, but without threat, “And whose to say I’ll let you go back? Whose to say I’m not to abduct you to keep you from sniffing around any longer? Hmm?”

“Because this absurd game of cat and mouse arouses you just as much as actually fucking me.” He responded plainly.

Hoisting himself up from sitting, Maul prowled around to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze from where he was perched, dancing eyes challenging him only slightly. Slow and heavy thuds came as each one of his legs swung against the floor until he came to stand at the end of the bed, fingertips grazing on one of Kenobi’s knees.

“You may be right about that one, _mouse_.”

As he said that, he grabbed Obi-Wan’s thighs and lifted them up; parting them.

“That’s hardly a good nickname to have in the bedroom.” He chastised sarcastically. “Besides, I chased you here for capture, so as of right now, I am the predator.”

Instead of responding, Maul ground his hips between Obi-Wan’s split legs, a throaty noise playing about his vocal cords as his cock grew again. Short refractory periods were apparently a new bonus of his cybernetic endowment. 

“Though I think that role might suit you more, kitten, with the way you've been purring.”

Maul blinked up in surprise at the dismissive pet name and his eyes grew dark.

“I am no kitten. And I do not purr.” 

The arched eyebrow caused by the petulant growl had Maul flipping Kenobi over onto all fours in order to escape the satisfied smirk resting on the Jedi’s face. However, it failed to keep the condescending amusement out of Obi-Wan’s chuckle. 

His laughter tapered off when he felt Maul’s arms brace around his stomach, body flush to his own. The thrust into him wrung a gasp out of him, which turned into a hiss with the accompanying bite to his shoulder blade.

Maul was no longer in the mood to play, apparent in his bruising pace and disregard for foreplay. It was as though he intended to prove just how powerful a predator his was in how he mounted and took Obi-Wan. Each time he hit Obi-Wan's prostate, the Jedi grew closer and closer to a second climax, escaping his grasp because of how Maul’s hands had now pinned down his own and limited stimulation of this own dick.

“S-slow down, _kitten_ , this’ll be over too soon…”

A leonine roar left Maul before he bit down on the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck and held his hips to his own whilst he came again. The roar rumbled into a small, low noise as he placed wet kiss on the bite mark.

“You’ve already come? I told you- just- just help me now, please Maul…”

He found himself flipped onto his back again, with Maul still buried inside him and was about to make another shaky demand when the zabrak reached behind himself and turned the mechanism in his pelvis off then on again.

Obi-Wan felt the cock extend to its full length inside of him and grabbed the sheets for support when Maul started thrusting again. The reboot had completely negated the refractory period and Maul continued where he’d left off, only this time allowing a feverish hand down to grant the Jedi orgasm.

Cracking moans echoed around this room as Obi-Wan stroked himself off, having no patience for regular pace, the lower back tilting his hips higher into frantic masturbation. 

Maul thanked his poor stamina for the first time in the short while it had been installed, the feeling and the sight of the Jedi breaking underneath him was too much for him, and he wanted to come with Obi-Wan.

The disorganised flurry of desperate movement resulted in Maul crashing down onto Obi-Wan as he came, crushing the mess of Obi-Wan’s own release between the two, the sticky intertwined pile of panting, spent force-wielders not caring enough to move for several moments.

Groaning, Obi-Wan pushed Maul off of him to lie at his side, taking his time before leaning up and over the side of the bed. As he did, he took a swig of liquor before coming back down to rest his head by Maul’s stomach.

Neither felt compelled to think of anything to say so they lay for a while in silence, Maul’s fingers carding through his hair as they did.

“Is it time for you to chase me again?” Asked Maul, finally moving to stand from his spot on the bed.

Sitting up and trying to straighten the front of his robes, Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I have sufficient information to send back, that won't be necessary.”

Maul nodded and took a threadbare towel from the rack to his left. Once he’d cleaned himself up the best he could, he drew close to Obi-Wan and dabbed at the mess on his stomach, before calling his cloak into his hands and dressing as the human did the same.

Just as he was about to leave, Obi-Wan turned him gently and backed him against the door, leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“If you ever want to continue this game, just do something conspicuous and I’ll be along.”

“I’ll be hunting you down first.”

“Of course, kitten.”


End file.
